


Wear the Bling, Boys

by monstersanonymous



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Bullying Gansey, Everybody loves Blue, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship Bracelets, I would die for Noah, M/M, Ronan is swearing his usual amount, Ronan is too punk for bling, Tumblr Prompt, chainsaw is a significant character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26220526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstersanonymous/pseuds/monstersanonymous
Summary: “You’re making these for us?”“You’re my friends.” she replied. “You get bracelets. Now, pick a design.”---"I choose to believe that blue makes the boys wear friendship bracelets and they wear them at all times because they adore her" -@carolije from TumblrI took this prompt and ran with it.(thanks to @alonewithabook for beta!!!)
Relationships: Richard Gansey III/Blue Sargent, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Comments: 20
Kudos: 140





	Wear the Bling, Boys

He blamed Noah. The first to break, weak to Blue’s puppy eyes and sparkly things. He lasted all of 30 seconds before he was bound and chained up like a pretty pink prisoner. The second the knot was tied, he was under the witch’s spell and eager to infect anyone around him.

“C’mon, Ronan.” he whined, waving his wrist under Ronan’s nose. “Please, please, please!”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Fuck dude, I’m not wearing children’s _bling._ ” He said the word ‘bling’ as if it was more of a curse word than ‘fuck’ was. 

Noah frowned. “It’s not bling, it’s a symbol! A physical representation of our bond, our friendship!” He waggled his wrist again.The charms hanging off of the nylon pink string glittered in the afternoon sunlight. Somewhere behind them, Chainsaw made a noise of interest, no doubt entranced by the shining just as much as Noah.

Ronan simply snarled at him. 

“Leave him be, Noah.” Blue called from the kitchen/bathroom. “I’m sure he thinks that friendship bracelets will ruin his whole punk look.” 

Ronan sent her a toothy grin as she entered the living room. “I’ve got a reputation to maintain, Sargent."

Chainsaw’s patience finally broke and she fluttered over to where the boys were sitting and tried to grab Noah’s bracelet. He bobbed his wrist, keeping it just out of reach of her beak. They were an interesting pair; a dream thing that’s not quite real and a dead boy who used to be real. 

"Did you cuff my fucking bird?” Ronan hissed. 

Blue sent him a grin that mocked his own. “She has free will, I didn’t do anything to her.”

Ronan scooped up the bird and stared closer at the thin, purple string wrapped around her foot. “You cuffed my fucking bird.”

“She picked out the string, I simply wrapped it for her.”

“Ronan!” came a holler from outside the door. “Are you home?”

“No, go away!” Ronan yelled back, scrambling to get to his room. 

Gansey shouldered his way into the apartment, donned in his glorious ‘disappointed parent’ frown and his school uniform. Adam trailed behind him, eerie as ever. “I thought you were going to come to school today! There was more poetry covered in Latin today, I wrote down your assignments.”

“What’s Latin?” Ronan said, one foot in his room. 

“Oh, perfect timing!” Blue cried, head popping up from behind a couch. What she was doing there, and when she got there, Ronan didn’t know. He also didn’t really care.

Gansey blushed furiously within an instant. “Jane! You’re here, I didn’t know you’d be here.” He looked like he wanted to say more. He didn’t get to.

“C’mere,” she waved them over. “Now, boys, c’mon.” Both of them dropped their bags near the door and then folded themselves down onto the floor next to her. Ronan reluctantly slicked back over to the couch. Blue had a small tool kit filled with various bits of string, beads, and charms, and scissors. 

“What’s all this?” Gansey asked with his typical tone of wonder and amazement.

“Bracelets.” 

“Are they magic? Like spells?” Adam asked.

“What? No, they’re friendship bracelets.” Blue pointed to Noah, who leaned across Ronan to once again show off his new accessory.

“That sounds wonderful!” Gansey exclaimed, as he thought all things involving Blue were wonderful.

Adam seemed to be having a small crisis about it. “You’re making these for us?”

“You’re my friends.” she replied. “You get bracelets. Now, pick a design.”

It took some deliberating and debating with himself, but eventually Gansey picked a complex V design and various shades of blue and purple, which matched the one on Blue’s wrist. Ronan rolled his eyes in disgust. _Sap._

Adam chose a simpler twisting design and a little tree charm. His colors were muted yellows and greens, which was unsurprising. All four boys watched as she folded the strings onto each other and wove them until they began to take shape. When they were done, she tied them to their wrists and snipped the hanging ends. 

“What does Lynch’s look like?” Adam asked, eyes glued to the admittedly elegant bracelet. 

“Ronan doesn’t have one.” Noah said, tone too innocent to not be starting shit.

Gansey’s head whipped up to stare at him. “What does he mean you don’t have one?”

“You have a brain, Dick,” Ronan said. “Use it.”

“Well, why not?”

“It ruins his punk image. He can’t be seen walking around wearing _bling_.” Blue said. 

Adam looked at him, eyes confused. “They’re not that different from your leather bands.”

“You’re off your shits, Parrish.” His leather bands were _not_ bling.

“Technically, it does match the definition.” Noah commented on a thought unspoken. Ronan glared at him. 

“It would be very nice of you to accept her offer.” Gansey prompted.

“Too bad I’m not nice.” Ronan said. 

“It’s a symbol! A symbol!” Noah cried. “It binds all of us together as-- as, the uh, Glendower Group! Blue and the Boys! The--” he paused and looked around. “I need help.”

“Cabeswater Crew?” Adam offered.

Ronan wrinkled his nose. “That’s worse than Blue and the Boys.”

“What’s wrong with Blue and the Boys?” Blue asked as she smacked him on the shoulder.

“We sound like a shitty 80s folk rock band.”

“How about Gansey’s Gang?” Gansey offered.

Noah shook his head. “You can’t just name the group after yourself, Richard.”

“Yeah, Richard, it’s super weird.” Ronan added.

“So selfish.”

“Superiority complex, much?”

“Not everything’s about you.”

“One person shouldn’t just take the spotlight like that.”

Gansey huffed. “But Blue and the Boys is okay?”

“Are you saying I don’t deserve the spotlight?” the girl in question asked.

“Oh, no, no, apologies, I’m simply saying for the sake of the argument, that we should judge all the names under the same umbrella--”

“I like Blue and the Boys because Blue is my favorite!” Noah said, reaching out to pat her on the head.

“Is the Cabeswater Crew really that bad?” Adam grumbled.

“Can’t be good at everything, Parrish.” said Ronan.

“Oh really? Then what is your offer?”

Ronan gave himself a moment to think. “The-Cool-and-Awesome-and Totally-Punk Ronan Lynch and his Henchmen and woman.”

Shouts of protest burst forth from everyone’s mouth while Ronan simply cackled. 

“Adam and his Adam-ites.”

“That makes us sound like bugs!”

“Noah’s Gnomes!”

“Fuck no, I’m not a gnome.”

“The Raven Boys and Blue!”

“I feel so singled out by that one.”

“Chainsaw’s Shits.”

“No, Ronan.” 

“What about-- and let me finish,” Gansey said, “We’re just a group of friends with no title.”

There was a beat of silence. 

“Communist!” Blue and Ronan cried.

“Boo! You’re no fun!” Noah said, tongue stuck out like a kid on the playground.

"How does that make me a communist?" Gansey asked. Adam patted him on the shoulder and simply shook his head. 

Eventually both Blue and Adam had to leave for work. And if by the time they left, Ronan had a small braided strand of black and green tucked under the leather on his wrist, well, nobody had to know. He had a reputation, after all. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> leave comments and/or kudos if you wish  
> talk to me on Tumblr @monstersanonymous


End file.
